Why a Chatty Peacock Can Like a Lazy Ogre
by Queen Happo
Summary: Animeverse, takes place after episode 233. Ruriiro Kujaku and Houzukimaru plans how they'll kill their supposed wielders. Shonen-ai.


Houzukimaru managed to calm down the fiery peacock in time before he did something to Senbonzakura. They walked off together, Ruriiro Kujaku unable to stand the stuck-up Senbonzakura anymore and Houzukimaru wanting to take a nap.

"You'll kill Ikkaku too, hm?" Ruriiro Kujaku asked as they walked down the stairs; the peacock a few steps behind.

"Yeah… if you can't do it instead. The moron can't do anything 'bout kidou, and it'll save some time…" Houzukimaru yawned and they walked into his little chamber, consisting mostly of pillow and blankets. Since Ruriiro Kujaku for some reason shared the room, the colours were all bright and beautiful, making the room seem almost Indian.

"What?" The peacock didn't really comprehend what his partner was saying. "It would surely be no problem for me, but you don't want revenge for the way he's treating you? Not even your laziness could get in the way for that!"

"You're so noisy…" muttered the ogre and sat down on the slightly visible bed. He motioned for Ruriiro Kujaku to come closer, which he did. "I wasn't really serious, though I'll let you have him if you want. In exchange I get Yumichika, that is." Ruriiro Kujaku sat down close to the other zanpaku-tou spirit and rested his head to the large chest.

"Never", he said. "I will kill him using my attacks he despises. That'll teach him."

"I'm mad at him for hiding your powers as well", Houzukimaru said. "You deserve better, Ruriiro Kujaku." A satisfied smirk rested on the peacock's delicate lips.

"I do, don't I…? But you too, with your beautiful bankai. It being hidden is such a shame…" To his chock, the ogre sat up somewhat and sat down the peacock in his lap, instead of drifting off to sleep.

"We can tag team them. You keeping them both still and sucking their puny power, and me crushing them with bankai", Houzukimaru suggested and nudged his partner who smirked further.

"Yes… that sounds like a plan… Killing them will be a delight! And we will finally be free!" The plan really satisfied Ruriiro Kujaku who already started to picture the scenario before his azure eyes; Yumichika's pale dead body, a shell of his former beauty, and Ikkaku dying not in an honourable fight, but by kidou and his own zanpaku-tou. It was evilly beautiful.

"You look pretty like that", Houzukimaru who looked down to his partner in his lap commented.

"I always look pretty", resorted a snobby Ruriiro Kujaku. Houzukimaru chuckled slightly.

"I meant when you're picturing death." They both smiled sadistically.

"Of course." The peacock shifted so that he could look up at the hideous ogre. "Though that is more than one can say about you."

"You never shut up…" Houzukimaru scratched his head with another yawn, wanting a nap but unable to with such a pretty and delicate thing so close.

The peacock smiled and decided to get out of the lap, to stand instead; being at the same height at the crouching Houzukimaru.

"Then shut me up." For such a big creature as the ogre, a suggestion like that was an easy task. His hand was the size of Ruriiro Kujaku's head and placed on that to bring his partner's face to his own. Like instructed, he silenced the chatty peacock with a full kiss. His other hand he placed on Ruriiro Kujaku's bare back to pull him even closer, as the other male himself tangled his hands into the wild mane of the ogre.

Ruriiro Kujaku opened his eyes again when the kiss ended, so he observed Houzukimaru's face up close. Too much muscles, too much hair, too much eye shadowing and a very unflattering skin colour… being in his hideous presence made Ruriiro Kujaku feel even more beautiful himself. So he smiled again before kissing the beast.

In humanized form they had not spent much time with each other yet, and this was their first kiss. But being Yumichika and Ikkaku's zanpaku-tous respectively meant they had spent close to a century together, even if they only had seen each other in the form of a flaming dragon and a glowing peacock. They had been the most eager to join Muramasa, and leave their supposed "masters".

Again Ruriiro Kujaku pictured Yumichika's fitting end, with Houzukimaru by his side. The beauty and the beast…

"How beautiful!" he exclaimed when their second kiss ended. The ogre was a bit buffeted and felt dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Us! The beauty and the beast…" Ruriiro Kujaku's eyes went dreamy again, like when he had daydreamt before.

"Whatever… but either we keep kissing or you'll let me sleep." A seductive smirk spread across the peacock's face.

"Oh…? You think you'll be able to sleep when you know _I_ am here? I think not!" Before being able to keep his rambling he was shut up by another lock of lips. And the chatty peacock calmed down and shut up.


End file.
